1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner circuit for digital signals with high data rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transmitted digitized signals should be scanned upon reception thereof as optimally as possible in order to avoid errors even given signal distortions. German OS 44 43 416 discloses a phase detector that compares the received data signal to a scanning signal and obtains a control criterion therefrom for an oscillator that generates a scanning signal derived from the received data.
In an arrangement for continuous matching of the phase of a binary data signal to a timing pulse, as described in the published patent application German OS 38 09 606, auxiliary timing pulses of the same frequency and the same phase separations are generated. From these auxiliary timing pulses, that one is selected which scans the received data signal in the most optimal fashion.